Oh, Mikey!
by Fin991
Summary: This is based in there childhood 1987 and gerard is 10 and mikey is 6. :3 I don't own any of this and it is not true.
1. Chapter 1: Whoops

**Based In 1987. (Gerard's P.O.V)**

** Sorry it's so short I had to get the story going at first.**

"Gerard can I trust you, to watch your brother when I'm gone?" my mom yelled from the den. "Yes, mom!" I didn't really hear what she said; I was too interested in my comic. "Okay, Gerard you help Mikey when he needs it or, play with him when he wants to play or…" "Mom, I know!" I yelled annoyed. "Okay, I'm gone! Love you!" "Love you!" Mikey came in and sat next to me and looked at the comic I was reading. "What you doing, Mikes?" Mikey poked my shoulder and laughed. "Gerard, I'm hungry! Can you fix me toast, pretty please?" I sighed really liking this comic. "Mikey go, get the toaster ready and I'll come in later…" Mikey looked down and rubbed his tummy. He was 6 he could do himself! "But, Gerard it's too heavy! I can't!" He pleaded and shock my shoulder. "Gee, I can't!" He shock my shoulder more and I got really annoyed cause I was trying to read. "Mikes, at least try!" He ran out of my room and I heard him in the kitchen. I keep on reading until I hear a big 'thump' and about 2 seconds later a scream from Mikey. This couldn't be good…


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, Great

Chapter 2: Oh, Great.

Mikey was screaming and crying loudly. I got up as quick as I could and saw a toaster on Mike's right foot. Mikey was sitting on the ground tears rolling down his face and screaming. Not just crying. Screaming! I ran to his foot and basically throw the toaster! Gently, I touch his foot and he screams so loud it scared the living crap out of me! He slapped my hand! "N-no!..." He was crying hard still and I asked him "Mike's can you move your foot for me?" he shakes his head like he is saying 'no' and wipes some tears away while new ones, form. "Listen Mikey, We got get your shoe and sock off. Okay, little bro?" he keep shaking his head 'no'. Yes, this was my fault and it's probably just a burse that a 6 year takes to dramatically. "Sorry Mikes, I have to…" I slowly start taking off his shoe which made him scream loader than last time. He keeps wiping tears, and I started thinking…maybe, it's not just a burse. Very gently, I took off his sock next which is soft so it didn't hurt him much. Slowly, I sat his foot down, realizing it was all blue, purple, and even some green. "I'm sorry, Mikey." I hugged him and sat his head on my shoulder, crying getting my shirt all wet. It was my fault so; it's the least I could do. I went to the den and got a pillow to rest his foot on. Mikes, was still crying. God, why did I let him do it himself? "Mikey, can you tell me what happened?" "I-I was…I-I grabbed…" he was mumbling and not getting all his words out correctly. "Breathe Mikes, come on its okay." He took a beep breathe. "I-I…was trying to get the toaster…l-like you told me and it…it was too h-heavy. I-It slid out of my hands and…and on my f-foot." He was crying still and shaking a lot. "Aw, Mikes I'm sorry." I hugged him and keep crying on my shoulder again. He pushed me off him. "I-it hurts, Gerard!" he scram loud it hurt my ears. "I know Mike's." I suddenly heard a 'ring ring' it was mom. How was I ever going to tell her what happened she'd kill me! I wasn't watching him like she asked! "H-Hello…" I said, while walking out of the kitchen so she couldn't hear Mikey's crying. "Hey Gerard, Is everything doing okay?" "Y-yeah, just fine mom…" I was real nervous. "Well, okay, I'll be home in about 30 minutes. Love you! Bye!" "Love you…" As soon as that was over I ran to Mikey. "Can you walk?" I held my hand out to help him up, 1 leg up, now the other and 'crack'. His eyes went huge and he fell to the ground and cried harder than last time. Oh, my lord, why? He laid on the ground grapping his foot and tears running down his cheek. "Um, hold on Mikes." Of course he couldn't go anywhere anyway. I went to his room with a glass of water "Come on Mikes. I'm going to carry you too bed." I left him up, he wasn't that heavy. His head was leaning into my stomach, crying harder and harder. Poor, Mikes. I laid him down, gently and he was shaking and crying hard. I was about to leave the room until, he grabbed the back of my shirt, and tucked me back.

"S-stay!" I hugged him tight as he cried hard into my stomach. "Aw, Mike's I'll be right back, I have to change shirts. Okay?" He nodded and cried in his bed. I went to my room changed shirts and ran back to Mikey's room. I had given him a pill before, and it worked fast! He was asleep. Tears still on his face and a hand on his foot, I wiped the tears off his face and took his hand off his foot. I tucked him in and let him sleep. I sat in the den and mom finally got home. "Hey mom!" She looked around. "Where's your brother?" I looked up. "Oh, um sleeping." She knew something fishy was going on. She went into his room, and she was loud. He started to wake up and forgot about his foot. She walked out of the room and about 2 seconds later when tried to get up and scram on the top of his lungs…she ran into Mikey's room and saw his foot and how bad he was crying. "Gerard Arthur Way! Come here now!" she demanded. I walked slowly into the room, with my head down. "What happened to Mikey's foot!?"

"Well, mom you see…I wasn't watching over him…like you said and got hungry and tried to get the toaster out and it fell on his foot." She ran up too mikey and grabbed his foot and he scram! "Come on, Mikey were going to the hospital…your foot is broken. As for you Gerard you're going to your room and thinking about what you have done." She picked Mikey up and he cried into her stomach. I went to my room and sat there. What have I done…


	3. Chapter 3: Sound Asleep

**Chapter 3: Sound Asleep.**

I was sitting in my room doing nothing for 5 minutes. Thinking about what I had done. Oh, Mikey. Seeing him cry made me feel so, bad. I had a TV in my room so, sending me in there wasn't so bad but, I get bored with watching TV. About 3 hours had past and it was now, 3:30. I was so worried, till finally I heard someone walk in the door. I run out of my room to see my mom walking in the door with Mikey in her arms and crutches sat down in the door way. Mikey was sound asleep, probably tired from the pill I gave him and from yelling and crying so much. He had a big green cast on his foot and his eyes looked a little wet still. "Gerard, bring his crutches to his room please!" I walked over to the doorway walking fast past her. I felt ashamed. I took the crutches and quickly ran past her. I could tell she was hiding her angry and yelling because 1. Mikey was sleeping and 2. Mikey was hurt. I sat the crutches next to his bed and hoped she wouldn't yell at me after we left his room. She came into the room and laid Mikey down gently in bed. She kissed his forehead and pulled the covers over him. As soon as she turned around I bolted out into my room. She came into my room and shut the door behind her. Yeah, she was going to yell, that's why she shut the door. If you woke up Mikey he wasn't going back to sleep. "Gerard, I told you too watch him! Watch him! If he wanted food then, you help him!" "Mom, I'm really sorry…" I was getting a little teary and I had my head down so she couldn't see it. "You tell, your brother your sorry, when he wakes up! You're going to be helping him and taking care of him until his foot gets better. Whatever he wants to do your going to help him, if he wants to play with you then you're going too! Understand!" I nodded my head but, that was enough for my mom. "Understand?!" She yelled waiting for a yes or no. I said quietly "Yes, ma'am." As she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. I let myself cry for a little bit, then I wiped all the tears away. I slowly stepped out of the room seeing if Mikey had wakened up yet, and sure enough he wasn't. I went to the kitchen to get a snack. I grabbed some chips and sat in the den had to watch whatever my mom was watching. It was the cooking channel, ugh it was boring. "Mom, what exactly happened to Mike's foot how long will it be broken?" "Well, Gerard he is 6 and the toaster weighed almost as much as him. It broke 5 bones and 2 toes oh, and 1 of his toe nails was half broken off." I sighed and said "Was there blood…?" she turned the TV off "Well, let's go find out." Me and her got up, I guess me and her were so worried about him we didn't even clear up the kitchen. We looked on the ground and yep, there it was half of Mikey's toe nail and a little blood. My mom cleaned it up the least she could do, I guess. I went down to the den again and sat down. I finished my chips and waited for my mom. My Dad ran in the door and almost yelled until my mom blurted out "Shhhh! You're going to wake him!" He settled his voice and asked my mom "Is he okay? What happened?" All my mom had told him was that she had to take him to the hospital. My mom wasn't that great at explaining things out. "Gerard was, supposed to watch Mikey when he got hungry and instead of helping his little brother he doesn't and the toaster landed on Michael's foot breaking 5 bones and 2 toes!" She was yelling it because she was mad…at me. "Gerard Arthur Way, Why didn't you watch your brother?!" He was mad at me too but, my mom told him that she had handled it. I got up and slowly went to my room. I looked into Mike's room to see if he had waked nope…sound asleep, as usually.


	4. Chapter 4: This Is Only The Start

Chapter 4: This is just the start.

I was sleeping in because it was summer and I love to sleep. I woke up at 10 o'clock and go to the bathroom. I don't know why, I was thinking Mikey would be asleep because he wasn't. Mikey was sitting on the floor with his leg out and sitting funny. He was watching some new older kid show. I sat next to him. "Morning Mikes, Feeling Better?" I looked at his foot a little and then back to him. He looked down and looked at me. "Y-yeah…" He was all quite and was frowning. "Mikey I'm real sorry. I should have helped you out. I'm sorry." I was looking at him in the eyes, not wanting to look at his broken foot. He keeps looking down and then as soon as I thought he was going to cry he showed me his foot. "Sign it! You sign it first, Gee!" He grabbed a pen and I smiled. "Sure Mike's!" I signed my name across it and gave him the pen. "Yay!" He held his hands out to hug me. I leaned in and gave him a big hug. I heard an "Aw, cute." In the back of me, it was my mom. I blushed. "Mom, go away!" I snapped and she walked away smiling. I got up and started to walk, Mikey looked down. I turned back around and said "Mikes, what's wrong?" He looked up. "Gee, can you help me up?" "Sure, why didn't you just ask little buddy?" I ran over to his bed a grabbed his crutches. "Here, get on the bed and I'll help you on these crutches." He slowly crawled up the bed with a little bit of my help. "Okay, now just hold your leg up and get use the crutches to walk! Okay, mikes?" he shook his head. "No." I looked really confused. "Then, how are you going to get to the den?" I asked very confused on why he wouldn't. "Carry me." He used puppy dog eyes, and then I remember I had to do everything he said. Ugh, mom's rule. "Okay, fine I'll carry you to the den but, you'll have to walk on your crutches sooner or later? Okay!" he nodded happily. I picked him up; he got a little heavier with that darn cast on. I put him down on the arm chair and leaned it back. "Better?" He nodded and I sat to him. "Gerard, can you get me some orange juice?"

I just sat down and got annoyed at the fact. Yes, Mikey's little voice was cute it was a voice most people couldn't say no to so, I got up and got him some juice. "Thank you!" he said. I had no room on the couch that I sat him on top of me. Little Mike's loved sitting on me for some odd reason but, I was fine with it along as he wasn't fat. We watched TV for 2 hours and his head had been rested on my stomach for a little bit. Mikey let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He let his head start fall onto my shoulder; trying to keep his eyes open. "Aw, Mike's you tired?" He nodded almost asleep on my lap. Yeah, it was only 6:30 or something but, Mikey goes to sleep early and wakes up early. It's his thing. I started to pick him up and take him to bed. Before I even got to his room he was asleep. This wasn't going to be bad after all! At least I think…


	5. Chapter 5: The True Accident

**Sorry, But, I have to say this is my favorite chapter by, far so haha warning of cuteness!**

**Chapter 5: The True Accident**.

I wake up at I think it 2 o'clock in the morning. I had to pee badly so I got up went to the bathroom. I walked out about to go back to bed and suddenly out of nowhere I start hearing this little crying. I walk into down the hall to Mikey's room and yep, it was him. I walked into the there and I asked him "Aw, Mikey what's wrong?" He didn't answer and just keeps on crying. "Mikey, you got to tell me something or I can't help you!" I sat down his bed. "Come on Mikey, you got to…" Then I felt something wet where my hand was resting. I got up and pulled the covers off Mikey. "Mikey! You wet yourself!" He started really crying and trying to wipe the tears away. Since his sheets were white there was a big yellow spot in the middle of the bed. Then I realized! I never showed him how to use the crutches!

He most have really had to go and didn't know how to so he it go in bed on accident! "Did you do this on accident?" He nodded still wiping tears away as new ones formed. My parents probably didn't hear him crying because their bedroom is downstairs. I didn't want wake them or embarrass my little brother cause he already was, so it was up to me to help him. "Come on…" I said. I picked him up which was so gross because his bottom was wet. I took to the bathroom held him up as he 'finished' what he had started, which wasn't much left. It was too late for him to take a bath so I took a rag and cleaned his butt and privates off. I set his underwear, pajama shirt and pants to the side, yes, Mikey was naked. But, it was okay…it was my brother for god's sake. I made him wait in the bathroom while I grabbed him some new ones. "Here!" I throw him the clothes. He was sitting on the toilet and I sort-of had to help him pull his underwear and pants up. He was still a little upset and embarrassed. He was still wiping tears off his face. I went to his leave and looked at him. "Aw, Mikey don't cry. It's okay; we've all done it before." I hugged him. He was still crying. "W-what if I do it…a-again?" Oh! He was worried and embarrassed! I get it now! "Mikey, come sleep with me. If you wake up and really have to go, wake me up and I'll take you!" He wiped his tears away and said "Really?" I nodded and picked him up. He cuddled on to me. I got back in my tiny bed and he was still cuddled up on me. I started to close my eyes until I hear a tiny "I love you, Gerard." I smiled and said "I love you too, Mikey." We both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Opps

I woke at about 8 in the morning and Mikey was still asleep. I checked to make sure he didn't do it again (which he didn't) and walked to his room. I knew mom hadn't waked up yet or she would have notice this big yellow spot in Mikey's bed or see he was sleeping with me. I took the sheets off his bed and put them in the washing machine, I also put his dirty PJ's in there as well. I checked my mom and dad's room and yeah, they were both asleep. I had some what forgot it was Saturday cause I was expected my dad to be at work. Oh, well. I walked back upstairs and took a shower. I stunk really badly. I put a towel over my junk and headed to my room. Mikey was still asleep. I was shocked but yet, happy because he always tries to pull my towel off. Ugh, 6 year olds. I got my boxers on and then my blue jeans. My hair was soaked but, I didn't care. I put my favorite ACDC shirt on and sat on the floor letting Mikey sleep. My Mom walked to my room and sees Mikey sleeping my room while I'm reading. "Gerard, where are Mikey's bed sheets and why is he in your room?" She said quietly not waking Mikey. I whispered "I'll tell you later. Shhhh" She walked out of my room and I suddenly see Mikey's eyes popping open. "Morning, Little Brother. You Sleep Better?" He sat up and nodded. I thought he wanted to get up but, his crutches were in his room. "You need help Mikey?" He nodded again, too tired to talk.

I got up and went to his room and grabbed his crutches. "Here let's try these out." I said. I think he was too tired to care so I helped him up and he finally started using them. He limped all the way to the bathroom and back. I was in the hallway to make sure he didn't fall, which he didn't. "Good job, Mikey!" He held his head down, probably still embarrassed about what happened or just because I said 'good job'. He 'walked' back to my room and sat my bed. "Gerard, what you gonna tell mommy?" Now, I knew he was still embarrassed. "I don't have to tell her anything, just between you and me." He looked up looked up surprised. "Really, you promise?" I nodded my head and he put his arms out and pretty much fell off my bed hugging me. "Woo there, you alright, little bro?" He was still hugging me, so I took that as a yes. I turned my TV on to something Mikes likes and let him zoon out as I went to check if the washing machine was done. I walked in and…crap! It had finished and my mom had the sheets in her hand. She knew what had happened I saw it in her eyes. "Gerard, explain…now!" I looked down, I had promised Mikey. I couldn't tell her. "I can't, I promised Mikey I wouldn't tell." "Gerard, I don't care what happened just please, state what happened." I sighed. "I never show Mikey how to use the crutches so, when he woke up in the middle of the night and I guess didn't know how to get up so, he peed in bed... I cleaned him changed his sheets and everything. I even let him sleep with me…"

My mom sighed. "You did the right thing honey. Now, go have some fun." I she walked away and I went upstairs to my room. Mikey, wasn't in there? "Mikey? Where'd you go?" I walked to his room he saw me and turned his back. "Mikey, what's up?" He didn't talk to me. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder then, out of nowhere he slapped my hand. I was surprised! "Go away!" He said softly. "Mikey are you…" "GO AWAY!" He snapped. I walked out of his room. What did I do? Then, it hit me! I told mom and he got mad! He must have heard! I walked back into his room. "Listen Mike's I'm sorry…" I said off in his doorway. "GO AWAY!" He threw his pillow at me. "No, need to throw things…I'm sorry Mike's." "YOU PROMISED, GERARD!" He threw his other pillow at me. "I know I promised but, mom had to know. She isn't gonna tell anyone. I promise! It's mom she isn't going to talk about it and I'm not either!" He finally turns around and grabbed his crutches. He limped over to me and hugged me. He liked a hug that was a fact. "Gee, can you come watch TV with me?" "Sure thing!" Yeah, I hated his shows, yeah; I already loved more adult shows but, what the heck it's for him. I walked in front of him and sat down his bed. I picked him up and sat him on my lap like usual. I watched his show for hours until finally my mom said to come downstairs. Mikey walked to the top of the stairs but, couldn't go down them so I picked him up and went downstairs with him. I sat him down on the couch. I sat down next him but, then he got in my lap letting my mom have some room. "I and Father are leaving for a whole week tomorrow; Grandma Elena will be here tonight and will watch you. Is that okay?" I nodded as Mikey hurt my ear as screaming "GRANDMA, YAY!" "When, is she…" as soon as I get the words out I hear the doorbell ring! "YAY! GRANDMA!"


End file.
